


Get It? Red and Blue Make Purple!

by originxlshipping (MyNeverEndingDistrust)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Blue (M) and Green (F), F/F, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Well... Sorta, blue and green are besties ahaa, real world AU, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNeverEndingDistrust/pseuds/originxlshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue doesn't really participate in all the soulmate jazz. It's a bit of a hassle in all honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It? Red and Blue Make Purple!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to cram together some soulmate AUs i found on tumblr for a bit of writing practice. I told my friend about my recent plotbuilding troubles and she told me to take a break from that story and write something lighthearted and less complicated so hERE WE ARE
> 
> The AUs I used:
> 
> Any scars/cuts/bruises your soulmate gets, you get too  
> If your soulmate dyes their hair, your hair gets streaks of that colour  
> Your soulmate’s name and sixteenth birthdate are tattooed on your wrist on your own 16th  
> (Soulmates are always the same age)  
> RED STRING OF FATE (the actual string appears when you're physically near your soulmate, otherwise it's just a little bow around your finger.)  
> All of this stuff starts happening on the sixteenth birthday, not at birth.  
> All of it goes away once you actually touch your soulmate.
> 
> (soulmate aus are completely illogical and entirely based on magic but i'll igNORE THAT and write this like it makes sense)
> 
> I didn't _want_ to do a real-world au for this fic bc i like their pokémon bUT think about it if pokémon existed would Blue _really_ go on shopping trips with Green? no. Green wouldn't even go on shopping trips with Green.
> 
> In case you didn't get he memo, btw, I'm using Blue(M) and Green(F)  
> please don't leave  
> even i, the writer, got confused as to who was who half the time i was writing this so there u go
> 
>  
> 
> ~~everyone is around the same age in this fic bc I liTERALLY cannot be bothered~~
> 
>  
> 
> will i ever stop making purple jokes?? no.
> 
> yo i didn't spellcheck (or anything check) one singular shit in this fic (and i just finished it and it's 4:30 am) so like, sorry lol

"Green!"

"You're awfully early. I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a sec! I'm so excited!"

Blue folds his arms over his chest and sinks onto Green's living room couch. It's Blue's 16th birthday today, so all of his soulmate junk has started happening already. Most people are thrilled when their sixteenth rolls around and their soulmate starts appearing in their life (or so to speak), but Blue is _definitely_ nothing short of annoyed with his so-called "soulmate" already.

Blue couldn't possibly be destined to love somebody who pulls shit like _this._

Green bursts out laughing before her footsteps even stop echoing around the hallway. "Seriously?"

Blue squints at her, keeping his arms firmly tucked against his body. He's not happy about this, dammit! It's not funny!

"I bet she dyed it for your birthday!" Green's gasping for breath as she crosses the room to stand in front of Blue and run her hands through his half-purple hair. "This is so funny! Blue, laugh!" She commands.

"It's not funny," Blue grumbles, a little childishly, pushing her away. She scrabbles for his wrist, still grinning. 

"What's her name?" She asks, flipping Blue's arm over and huffily pushing his sport wristband down. Her eyes widen and gleam for a second and Blue groans as her mouth widens in an even dumber grin.

_Red. August 8th._

"Red and Blue!" Green shrieks, gripping his wrist. "Get it?"

**

"The dress looks great on you, Green," Silver greets kindly, smiling at Green as she and Blue approach the café's doors.

Green beams, spinning around in a little circle. The skirt flares around her legs. "You have good taste, Silver."

"Happy birthday, Blue!" Gold yowls, throwing himself at Blue's side and wrapping his arms around his neck. Blue huffs in annoyance, trying to wriggle away, but Gold's got a powerful vice-grip when he wants to. "What's your soulmate's name? I see she likes to play around with her hair colours."

Blue grumbles in irritation, trying to fix the hat on his perpetually messy hair so that the dark purple is no longer visible. 

"Her name is Red," Green snickers. Gold starts laughing directly in Blue's ear, shaking them both as he does so.

"She's got a wicked sense of humour."

Blue feels like his friends will like his soulmate more than he will.

**

"Your souls are trapped within your body. In order for your souls to be pulled closer, your bodies must first be connected. When that finally happens, both your souls and your bodies intertwine and there's no need for all of these compasses any longer. Every part of you is finally connected with the one you love most." Green ends her little story with a singsong tone and pretends to wipe a tear from her eye. 

"Are we going to have to hear this _every time_ one of us hits sixteen?" Gold asks loudly, lounging back in his leather cafe chair. "Let's talk about the fact that we came here to celebrate Blue's birthday and all he bought was a green tea. Next time, I'm planning his birthday. He can drink green tea in a nightclub while the rest of us have fun."

"Your soulmate tattoos are a beautiful thing," Green gasps, sounding like an offended old lady. "I'll remind you of them every time one appears on one of our bodies. Silver's next."

Gold groans loudly enough to attract brief attention from other people in the cafe, hipster-types, mostly. "That's not fair, Silver already has a soulmate!" Gold needlessly lifts his wrist, showing off the words _Silver. December 24th._ emblazoned there. "We cheated the system and caught each other before his tattoo appeared."

"Too bad," Green snips, sipping from her coffee. Blue knows her order off by heart by now, and every time he hears it come out of her mouth he's disgusted. The amount of sugar in that cup is enough to erode her teeth and possibly her bones. He sips his tea and revels in the taste of the bitter, scalding liquid.

Gold bites into his brownie -also containing a painful amount of sugar- and changes the subject with a flick of his hand.

"What if Red's ugly, huh?" Blue sighs; the conversation is focused back on him and his stupid soulmate. "What if you're destined to spend the rest of your life with someone whose face looks like a trash can?" Gold chuckles into his hot chocolate.

"Tell me about it." Silver mumbles into his own mug.

Gold laughs a little more before his face falls in realisation. "Hey!"

**

"Yikes! What did Red do to her face?" Green asks, surveying the multiple thin scratches running across Blue's face from his left cheek to his right eye. "Looks like she rubbed it against a brick wall!"

Green knows that Blue wouldn't be the one to inflict this injury to his own face; he's too careful for that. Blue flinches away from his best friend's hand and makes his way to her bathroom to find the Polysporin. 

"This had better not scar," he says, mostly to himself, but Green's right behind him so he's kind of saying it to her.

"It probably will," Green says, leaning against the bathroom doorway with a smile on her face. Blue shoots her a glare.

"Not helpful."

"Hey, it'll be a reminder. When the tattoo and all the other connections go away, you'll always be reminded of this awkward time in your lives when your wife got scratched by three cats or rubbed her face on a cactus or whatever."

"It hurts." Blue comments grumpily, searching Green's bathroom cupboard for the long roll of adhesive bandage he knows she has. The stupid red string tied in a prissy bow around his pinky finger gets caught on a part of the sink pipes, which makes Blue scowl and contemplate ripping open the loop of the bow so it doesn't happen again.

"You okay in there?"

"My string is caught."

"Oh, dear." Green giggles, and Blue thinks she's enjoying his soulmate struggles way too much. "I can tell what you're thinking."

"Congratulations."

"You're wondering if this Red girl is going to be worth all this hassle."

"What a lucky guess."

"I know you too well."

Blue sighs, finally unhooking his string (it was caught in the ridges of a screw) and picking up the sticky beige roll of woven fabric he'd been reaching for.

"I never understood any of this soulmate junk in the first place."

"You, the brain of our nation, not understanding something? I'm flabbergasted."

"You're pushing it."

"Blue, I think you're gonna meet this girl and you're gonna forget every little nitpicky thing she put you through while you were separated. That's what soulmates do, after all. Forgive and forget."

Blue pulls his head out from under the sink and gazes doubtfully at his friend, but she smiles sincerely, so she's not joking.

"Ugh," Blue groans childishly, handing her the bandage because he knows she wants to play doctor. "The universe had better know what it's talking about."

Green pats his face, making the cut sting a bit. "You know it does."

**

The view from Green's balcony isn't exactly gorgeous, but it overlooks the frost-coated city and catches the hues of all the christmas lights that people have strung on their houses. Green comes out here to think all the time.

Blue wraps the fleece blanket around his friend's mostly-bare shoulders and then leans on the balcony railing beside her, not bothering to say anything because he knows Green will reveal her thoughts if he just waits.

Green shifts a little, grabbing the blanket on her shoulders with one hand and looking at the palm of the other. "Some people never find their soulmates, Blue," she says, voice even. "That'd be so disappointing... I couldn't stand it. To look at the name of the person you're supposed to love more than anyone else and never, ever see them." The wind stirs the little string tied comfortably around her finger.

Blue knows Green has believed in the powers of the universe since she was really young, and had been anticipating the moment when her soulmate's name would appear on her skin her entire life. He silently puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It worked so well for Gold and Silver," she says, smiling wryly.

"Green, you were the one that taught me to believe in all of this." Blue tells her, in what he hopes is a reassuring tone. "You can only believe that you and your soulmate will find each other, at least for now."

Green glances at him, face screwed up. "I did say all that, didn't I?"

Blue nods at her, a smirk tugging at his mouth. She leans on his shoulder.

"Well, you -I mean, I- had better be right, because I'm like you. All this hassle had better be worth something."

"I'm sure your soulmate will be great for you."

"He had better be."

**

The scar on Blue's face faded away quickly, as did the purple stripes in his hair.

"Gee, your soulmate really knows their stuff, huh?" Green asks, poking Blue's nose where there's only a light trace of the scarring now. "You'll be covered in the future if she's this good at healing."

Blue swats her hand away and pulls open the mall doors. "Uh-huh. Can we hurry here, I have better things to be doing than watching you buy clothes."

"Well, you can buy some clothes, too, I'm not stopping you." Green comments, striding through the open door into the bustling mall. "Ah," she gasps softly, grabbing Blue's arm, "the Christmas display is so cute this year!"

Blue supposes, if he _had_ to choose a word to describe it, he'd use "cute." It's polar bears, covered in tiny white lights, wearing Santa hats and frolicking in the cotton snow. Lights and tinsel hang from every possible spot on the ceiling and snow-white fence.

Green pulls him closer to it. "Come, see!"

"I can see."

"Don't be a spoilsport."

Green examines the display for a while before pointing Blue down the hall at the sign stating "Guess." Blue's about to comment "expensive," when he catches sight of the bow on Green's hand.

"Green," he gasps, "your string!"

By the time he gets the words out, she's already whirled around to follow the trail, but as her gaze falls to the floor, she inhales sharply as well.

"Blue," she says, sounding a bit pleading, " _your_ string!"

And it's true; the bow on Blue's right hand is now attached to a fabric string extending lazily across the floor and draping over the decorations in the Christmas display before him. By the time he takes one step to follow it, however, both his and Green's string shimmer in light that looks like a little white fire and are gone. Blue takes a step forward to try to make the string come back, actually more for Green than for himself.

"I can't believe it," Green says, running to the left to get around the display's fences. "My soulmate is in this mall right now!"

But no matter where they run or how long, the strings don't come back. Green looks downtrodden for a moment while they silently walk over to Guess, her original destination. 

"Blue," she says, and he's ready to face another bout of wondering if the universe has it out for them, but his friend is grinning ear to ear. "We came so close! We really will find them one day!"

He accepts her excited, squealy hug, and for a moment, feels himself get excited, too.

**

"It would be cool if your eyes, like, changed colour to match your soulmate's name, huh?"

"Gold, not everyone has names like ours," Silver deadpans, head resting on Gold's stomach with a manga suspended in his hands above his face.

"Yeah, imagine someone's eyes being Judy coloured, or Gary coloured." Green says, munching on a cookie from the tin Silver brought her.

"You're fucking Gary coloured," Gold retorts, moving one arm up to rest on the back of the couch and dropping the other onto Silver's hair. The redhead slowly pushes Gold's hand away from his head without a word, which makes the brunet scoff.

"Besides, that would make Blue and I soulmates," Green continues, wrinkling up her face exaggeratedly. 

"I'm not that bad," Blue mumbles, sneaking a cookie from Green's tin.

"Actually, you're the worst." Green snatches the snack back jokingly before returning it to him. 

"But Blue, you'd be so badass with red eyes. It'd look like you had laser vision or something."

"Yellow eyes would look strange on Green," Silver points out, turning the page. "Sorry."

"You're right," Green responds, glancing at her tattoo again. "We almost met our soulmates in the mall yesterday," she says, a little softer. Gold shoots up straighter, much to Silver's dismay, and stares wide-eyed at Green.

"No freaking way!" He cries, looking rapidly back and forth between them. "Both of you?"

"Looks like our soulmates are friends," Blue says, staring at the string on his finger. "Or, at least they were very coincidentally standing next to each other at the same time."

"Dude. Do you think they noticed?"

Green and Blue both shrug, Green curiously and Blue indifferently. Arms wrap around Blue's neck and he sighs.

"Why don't you care if you ever meet your soulmate?" Gold asks flatly, rocking Blue irritatingly from side to side. "You need someone to make you smile for once."

"I'm insulted," Green scoffs.

"Can it."

Silver whacks Gold in the back of his head, and Blue decides that he owes the redhead a favour.

"Ow," Gold whines, recoiling and leaning away from Blue. "You know, sometimes I think you love her more than you love me!" He complains childishly. 

Silver abruptly pecks Gold on the lips as consolation and blinks at him as the other boy's startled face steadily gains colour. He tries to go back to his book, but Gold grabs him by the shoulders and gives him a real kiss, causing him to stiffen and squeak in surprise.

Green giggles, and Blue scoots away from the couch, doing his best to avoid making a disgusted face. He takes a new seat closer to his friend on the floor and reaches for another cookie.

"Don't you want that one day?" Green teases, nudging him with her elbow. Blue looks at the blushing couple on the couch, and then back at Green.

"Yikes," he says blankly.

Green laughs and gives him a hug.

**

It's a really cold day and Blue really wishes he were reading or researching something useful at home right now, but instead he's walking down to the old farmer's market with Green.

"It's the last day it's in town," she'd said, "so the prices will be really cheap!"

At least it's inside.

The dull lighting in the place is an ugly yellow, and the heating fans make a hell of a lot of noise, yet Green looks as though she couldn't be happier as she leads Blue through the grimy building. She makes Blue buy her a smoothie, and then buys him an old copy of a game he'd been looking for to even things out. 

"Seriously?" Green asks, walking back up to him after she'd thrown out her empty cup. "Another hoodie?"

She's not being too fair; Blue likes the soft feeling of the fabric, and she was the one who told him that this shade of pale blue complimented his skin, even though he'd thought the colour was too reminiscent of newborn baby boys. 

"You bought a new hat." He points out, gesturing to the bag slung around her shoulder where she'd placed all of her purchases.

"A girl needs her hats, Blue!"

"Well, I need my hoodies, Green."

She crosses her arms and pouts at him as he picks the hoodie from the rack it's hanging on and purchases it, swiftly shedding his coat to put the new sweater on over his t-shirt.

"The sweater clashes horribly with your coat," she remarks crisply, smirking at him. He zips his jacket up.

"Problem solved."

As they turn to go, one voice stands out in the market's easy murmur: "I think it came from over here! Hurry!"

Blue rolls his eyes at the sound of the loud, childlike voice and allows Green to lead him wherever she wants to go next. She stops at a display of earrings, so Blue stands next to her and looks for a vendor that he might like to visit. Food sounds like a good idea to him right now.

In the middle of his general scan, he spots a boy standing stock-still in the midst of the bustling crowd. He squints at the kid, narrows his eyes, but the boy just looks hauntingly at him until Blue starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Green?" He nudges his friend, and she glances up from the display she was poring over. "Do you see him, too?"

She twists, and follow his gaze to the boy, whose face has begun to light up. "Yeah, I see him. What-" She gasps loudly, and when Blue tears his gaze away from the stranger to looks at her she starts frantically smacking his arm like she would if she was hitting him with empty sweater sleeves.

"Stop hitting me, Green, what-" He tries to move away from her but then he sees that her eyes are shining with tears. "What's the matter with you?" He asks frightenedly. Without saying a word, she lifts his right hand and grabs to the string attached to his finger.

Eyes blowing wide, Blue immediately begins to follow the string, a sudden burst of adrenaline making him feel giddy. Though people walk over and step on the string, it's clear that the thin red trail leads up to the boy standing owl-eyed before him.

He has no idea what to do.

"Blue, that's your soulmate!" Green whisper-yells at him, shaking him by the shoulder. "That's him!"

Blue glances at her and says the first coherent thing that pops into his head: "You said he'd be a girl." He's not disappointed, he's just been taken by surprise by the fact that the person staring at him is male.

"So?" Green demands, giving him one rough shake. "Gold and Silver didn't care! Go to him!" She twists him back to face the boy and shoves him hard. "Go!"

He snorts irritably at her roughness and turns again to meet the boy's eyes.

And suddenly he's been knocked backwards by the weight of a person. A warmth, a real heat, bursts in his chest and spreads through his body. He feels oddly relieved, as though he'd been worried about finding Red before. He feels the boy's shaky breath against his neck, his arms around Blue's back-

"Red," he says, more softly than he'd intended. He's embarrassed by the way that the name rolled off his lips. His face flares harder as he remembers that they're in public. "Red," he says again.

The boy pulls away, and the troubled look on his face has been replaced with one of merry excitement. Until a flush pulls into his pale cheeks and he jumps back.

"Ah, shit, sorry!" He says, balling his hands into fists by his chest. "Personal space, right? Heh, I forgot."

Time passes erratically in Blue's mind as he tries to process the ball of awkwardness supposed to be his soulmate.

"D-did you like my birthday gift?" Red asks suddenly, and he's smirking. His hand fists in his hair and he laughs. Blue remembers the horrible streaks all too clearly. "'Cause Red and Blue make purple? I thought it'd be cool, so I got some temporary dye. It didn't show up too well in my hair. What about yours?"

"Oh, it was visible, all right," Green cuts in, grinning like it's her soulmate that they found. "Blue wore a hat the whole time, though."

Blue's sure that the boy's face -still marked with the memorable scar Blue had had to deal with- is going to fall in dejection, but he keeps smiling. "I guess it was more of a birthday prank, huh?"

Blue doesn't say anything. To be honest, he feels a bit overwhelmed by everything.

"Red!" A high voice echoes around them, and Red turns to the sound of it, Green and Blue following his lead. It's a short girl with long blonde hair running purposefully towards them. "You found her?"

"I found him," Red corrects her, and as she reaches them she smiles softly. 

"Hi, there!" She chirps, and Blue feels a little at ease at the sureness in her voice. "I'm Yellow. You must be Blue."

Blue can't even respond over Green's shocked gasp. A thrill of excitement runs through him as he turns to his best friend, who looks like she's holding back tears.

"Green," he starts, but Yellow makes a shocked little sound over whatever he'd been about to say. Wordlessly the two girls pull back their sleeves to reveal the names and birthdates written there. Yellow looks up into Green's face with wide eyes and her lips parted. She looks as though she'd never thought for one day that she'd see Green before her. She looks as though Green is the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

Silently, the two of them embrace, Green nearly picking Yellow up.

Blue thinks his friend may be crying.

"Ah," Red gasps lightly from next to him, and he looks up at Blue. He's holding his right arm in his left hand and smiling reminiscently. "The tattoo is gone."

Blue checks for himself, and sure enough, both his tattoo and his string are gone. Like Green had said, though, the scar is still present on Red's face. He touches it and Red starts, looking cross-eyed at Blue's hand.

"How did you do this?"

Red laughs again, playing with his hands. "My cat's not always the friendliest," he says brightly. "Sorry about that."

Blue absently runs his finger over the lines in Red's skin.

"I didn't expect to find you so soon after your birthday," Red says, and Blue draws his hand back at the words.

"What?"

"I thought I'd be looking for you much longer." He looks over at Yellow, who's still snuggled deep into Green's hold. Green looks like she's laughing now. "It's been almost a year for her. I guess we got lucky, huh?"

Blue gives Red a hard look. The boy's eyes are a curious shade of brown, appearing almost brick red. Blue smiles, remembering Gold's comment about eye colour. Red notices his smile and offers one back. Blue feels a stupid wave of affection at the action.

"Hm," he agrees mildly.

"We nearly found one another earlier," Red says quietly, "at the mall."

Blue remembers the panicked chase through the bustling building.

"I would have liked to meet you there," he says, "it was cleaner."

Red snorts a laugh. "Yeah, I guess that might have been nicer. But who cares, right? We found each other, even in all of... _this._ I still can't believe it." He adds in a whisper.

The boy -his _soulmate_ , he reminds himself- smiles impossibly wider at him, his cheeks nearly forcing his eyes closed. Blue still feels bewildered by all of this, by how real this all feels. He looks back at Yellow and Green, remembers Gold and Silver.

Remembers Green's worry on the balcony, remembers her stories about why the body fights so hard to connect two souls. Remembers the excitement and enthusiasm with which Red had rushed to meet him, to touch him.

"Yeah," he agrees, awkwardly bumping against Red's side, "who cares."

Maybe, he supposes, the universe does know what it's doing.

**Author's Note:**

> hmnhmnh idk i just rlly wanted to write a soulmate au and green and blue as bros  
> Also I like the idea of real world au!red having some sort of nervousness problem fite me
> 
> *cries bc idk how to write endings to aNYTHING*


End file.
